Bomb Away Your Life
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When the gang stumble upon something, they wish they didn't now as one of their lives is threatened, but which one?
1. Creation Of The Destruction Pill!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the Destruction Pill.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Creation Of The Destruction Pill!**

Giovanni, Maxie, and Archie were working on creating a bomb that could easily kill certain people with having too much exposure for themselves.

Their scientists have been working steadily as they found a breakthrough with their research.

They quickly worked on making the thing before they tested it out on a dummy and made sure that it worked just fine before telling their bosses about their discoveries.

_(With Giovanni, Maxie, And Archie)_

They were in the middle of a discussion on what they could do with their creation when their main scientists walked into the room.

The scientists explain how they made what they did along with testing it out and everything.

The three smiled maliciously at their scientists before looking at each other.

"It looks like our plans are going according to plan. I'll call in my team and get them ready to take care of a certain somebody to get them out of the way of our pans to rule the world." said Giovanni, picking up his cell phone and calling in his team.

The team came right out and he gave them the 'pill' for them to give to a certain person and they agreed before leaving the three bosses with their main scientist.

They started to laugh malevolently as their plan was coming into fruition.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Tricking A Trainer!

**Ash: 12**

**May: 10**

**Max: 8**

**Brock: 15**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tricking A Trainer!**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu, were traveling to the next town when they came across a small stand.

"Welcome. You must be trainers wanting to get stronger yourselves to help your pokemon get stronger." said a woman, looking at them.

"Yeah. What do you have?" asked Ash, looking at the stand before going over to it.

The others followed as they were wondering how a trainer could get stronger without training themselves.

"Well, young man, we have a pill that will make you stronger and faster while you think on your feet in a pokemon battle. It will even make you think of a strategy that will make you the winner in just a few short moves." replied a man, picking up the pill.

"Ok. Sounds good. How much is it?" asked Ash, getting his wallet out.

"It's free right now until sundown." replied the woman.

"I'll take it." said Ash, looking at the pill.

"Alright. Here you go." said the man, handing Ash the pill.

"Thanks." said Ash, taking the pill before they left.

"Ash, are you sure about this? You don't know if it could hurt you." asked May, worried about what her friend just did.

"I'm sure. This is probably the way that some of the great trainers got to be number one." replied Ash, looking at the pill in his hand.

The others just looked at him before he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Now, I just have to wait for it to start kicking in." said Ash, looking at the others before they continued on their way.

_(With The Man And Woman)_

"Boss, he fell for it without a problem. Now onto Phase two." said Jessie.

"Good. Keep an eye on him and give us the coordinates of where they stop for us to try and activate it." said Giovanni, smiling as his plan was starting to happen.

"Yes sir." said Jessie, James, and Meowth before they got off with their boss to go and follow the gang to give the coordiantes of where they were for Team Magma to strike.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next chapter is crazy. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Team Magma's Pay Back!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the pill.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Team Magma's Pay Back!**

The gang decided to set up camp for the night because the sun was starting to go down.

Brock made something while the others were busy setting up for dinner and bed.

They ate their dinner before heading to bed after a long day.

_(With Team Rocket)_

They had watched where the gang was located from a distance to make sure that they didn't notice them trailing them.

Meowth typed in their coordinates before watching the gang as they slept and noticing the raven-haired boy have a rough night's sleep because of the pill inside him.

"This is gonna be good. Let's watch and see what happens with the twerp group when Team Magma finds them." said Jessie, smiling from thinking of the plan.

They laughed quietly from knowing what might happen tomorrow.

_(In The Morning)_

The gang was waking up and noticed how tired their raven-haired friend was.

"Not a good night?" asked Max curiously.

"Nope. Could've been much better." replied Ash, yawning from the deep sleep he missed.

"Maybe my cooking will make you feel better." said Brock, serving them breakfast.

Ash nodded before digging in with the others and once they got done and packed their stuff away, they were getting ready to leave when they were surrounded by Team Magma grunts.

"What's going on?!" said the gang in unison, backed up against one another.

"We're just here for a little revenge on one of you." replied Maxie, walking in between two grunts.

"For what?! We did nothing to you!" said Ash, getting angry.

"For ruining my conquest with Groudon. Henchmen, attack!" said Maxie, walking over to Ash before telling his men to attack.

The gang couldn't bring their pokemon out fast enough before the grunts were already punching them and kicking them, but the others weren't getting as pummeled as their raven-haired friend.

Maxie smiled as he saw Ash being kicked and punched endlessly before picking up a phone and calling someone.

"Looks like the pill takes a little more…force…to make the it activate inside him. We'll send Archie and his team to see if they can destroy the boy. Maxie, out." said Maxie, getting off the phone before motioning to the henchmen to stop their attack and leave.

They soon left the gang alone and the others were surprised at how banged up and bruised Ash was from all of the hits.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Brock, looking him over.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just be sore today and tomorrow." replied Ash, sitting on the ground and trying to get his breath back.

"So I guess the pill doesn't work, huh?" asked Max, looking down at his friend.

"It just hasn't kicked in yet. It'll take some time for something that strong to make me stronger and faster." said Ash, resting his head on his arms on his knees as he tried to relax from everything.

The others thought that they should just stay here so that they could rest up from the attack, but the raven-haired boy insisted that they move to the next town to make sure that Team Magma doesn't come back for another attack on them.

They agreed and continued on their way to the next town for coverage from Team Magma.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry about the long time span, but I thought I uploaded this and then realized that I didn't. -_-' I will probably have the next chapter up just before I head back to college because I'm on vacation this coming week. So I'll be intermittent with my replies, but please bear with me. I will reply to your messages and reviews when I have reception. R&R! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Tempting Fate!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the destruction pill.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tempting Fate!**

Brock was making sure that Ash was resting comfortably after getting pounded by Team Magma earlier that day.

Brock went back to sit with the siblings as their friend rested after only going for an hour after the attack.

"What made Team Magma decide to attack Ash like that?" asked May, looking over at their friend as he fell asleep.

"I'm not sure, May, but we might have to carry him out of this forest before we get ambushed again." replied Brock, looking at his friend before looking at the campfire.

"You mean that we could get ambushed again?!" asked Max, starting to freak out.

"It's just a possibility. We need to be prepared for everything. Let's get some sleep so that we can get him out of here by this time tomorrow." replied Brock before heading over to his sleeping bag.

The siblings nodded before getting in their own sleeping bags.

_(In The Morning)_

They were working at a quicker pace to try and get back on the road while Ash rested against a tree.

Before they could start walking on the path again, they were surrounded by Team Aqua grunts.

"What's going on?!" yelled Ash, surprised to see another ambushed.

"We thought we'd come and take something that we so dearly want." replied Archie, jumping out of the helicopter and landing in front of his grunts.

"And just what is that?!" yelled Ash, stepping forward despite the pain from yesterday's battle.

"Your life! Grunts, attack!" replied Archie as he pointed to Ash.

The raven-haired boy gasped before trying to fight off about 10 grunts that didn't let up.

The others were pinned to the ground and kept away from their friend as they hoped that he wouldn't die from back-to-back attacks.

While the grunts were attacking the boy, they heard a faint ticking coming from inside him before it went away.

One grunt went and told Archie this before going back and hitting the boy so hard in his back that he screamed from the pain.

The others couldn't watch their friend get hurt anymore and turned their eyes away before they heard the screaming stop and felt themselves being let go.

They sat up to see that Team Aqua was retreating and went over to where their raven-haired friend was to make sure that he was alright.

Brock was in utter awe that his friend didn't receive any broken bones, but he ended up with a giant bruise on his back from the punch.

As Brock was looking Ash over, the boy ended up falling unconscious after everything that happened to him.

_(With Team Aqua)_

"Giovanni, it looks like the boy is to the point that when your men attack, he'll be gone before anyone knew what hit them." said Archie on the phone.

"Good. There was a faint ticking, I take it?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes. One of my men reported that to me." replied Archie.

"Very well. I am on my way to finish the job." said Giovanni before hanging up the phone.

Archie smiled malevolently before returning to the captain's chair.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Brock made sure that everything would be safe and comfortable for their friend as they had to set up camp in the same spot as before.

"I hope that you will make it out alive, Ash." whispered Brock before going over to May and Max to eat a light dinner with them before heading to bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Next chapter is crazy! Happy Labor Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Fate Kills!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the destruction pill.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fate Kills!**

The morning came for the gang and they slowly got up after the past two days of being ambushed by Teams Magma and Aqua.

They ate their breakfast before attempting to move on despite Ash having trouble walking after yesterday's blow to his back.

_(With Someone)_

"Alright. Let's get ready to do this." said a voice before giving the signal to start.

The others nodded their heads before getting into their positions.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They had stopped in an open field because Ash's back was causing him a lot of pain.

Before they knew it, they were captured by Team Rocket grunts and Giovanni walked into the field and slapped Ash across the face.

"You are going to pay for stopping my plans from happening. I hope you enjoy your death, Ketchum." said Giovanni in Ash's face before heading back to the edge of the field.

The raven-haired boy tried to fight the grunts off, who were attacking him, but couldn't because of everything that his body had been through.

Brock, May, and Max started to fight off grunts to help with getting their friend out of the situation.

While the grunts were beating the boy up, they started to hear a faint beeping come from within the boy's stomach.

They kept hitting him around the stomach and heard the beeping get louder before they stopped attacking the raven-haired boy as the beeping started to get faster.

"What did you do to him?!" yelled Brock, looking over at Giovanni.

"Oh just a bomb that was implanted into him by a pill. There's nothing you three can do to save him." replied Giovanni with a malicious smile on his face.

The others looked at their friend before they tried to get to him before the bomb went off in his stomach, but the grunts kept holding them back.

They all quieted down when the beeping became faster to the point that it was the sound of a machine that indicated a person's heart rate had just flat lined.

They saw a bright, white light come from Ash's stomach before they heard him scream as the bomb exploded inside him.

Once the light of the explosion died down, Brock, May, and Max were released and they ran over to find most of Ash's torso gone and there was very little bleeding because his heart had incinerated from the explosion.

May and Max started to cry when they saw their friend's lifeless eyes look at the sky before Brock closed them.

"Let's get out of here. Our job is done." said Giovanni before he left with the rest of Team Rocket.

"I can't believe he's gone." Brock whispered as he started to cry with them.

Pikachu joined them and laid his head on Ash's shoulder as he cried for the lost of his best friend.

_(A Few Weeks Later)_

Brock, May, and Max were sitting around the Ketchum's house during the reception of their friend's funeral.

They were still in shock and Mrs. Ketchum was the worst out of all of them as she cried for a week straight from the news.

They were still trying to figure out how they could've stopped everything from happening, but there was no way to change the past.

"I hope he's happy in heaven." said May, looking at a picture of them from just before going on their last journey.

Brock and Max nodded in agreement as they couldn't say anything else that would go along with May's thoughts.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I know I killed Ash again, but I couldn't help it. Don't forget to read my next fic "Casualties May Vary"! Chapters will come eventually because of me being in college again. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
